ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Risk
Risk '''( Born '''Cody Driscoll) is one of five founding members of Titans Australia Appearance Risk has blonde hair, blue eyes and he is the tallest of the Titans. His Superhuman Strength gives him huge arms, and broad sholders. He wears a blue and black suit, which is designed to fit his body perfectly. Personality Risk is witty and smart, which can be seen in his fighting style. He is often the first to snap back at Aero's jokes and usually has some sort of pun he uses in battle. Background Childhood and the H'San Natall Raised in the Colorado community of Cosmos, Cody Driscoll lived alone with his mother in one of the worst trailer parks. His father died when he was just six months old. His mother had two husbands since, so it wasn't easy for Cody. Cody, although an above average student, was always a bit of a thrill junkie and trouble maker. He made a hobby out of rebelling against authority. It was during one such stunt, sneaking into the government facility known as NORAD, that Cody was teleported away. Isaiah Crockett, Toni Monetti and Cody were all abducted by the alien race, the H'San Natall. Just before Crockett was abducted, the Atom was caught in the energy stream and was transported as well. Once on the alien ship, they meet and rescued another earth girl (Prysm) who was raised in a virtual reality environment that mimicked life on earth (based on old TV shows from the 1950's). The group of teenagers was able to escape the aliens and return to earth. It was only after they returned they discovered their powers and their minds were wiped of the event. Titans Australia Risk later joined Titans Australia and helped the team take down countless criminals and villains. It was during his time in the teams he started having obscure dreams of other people's pain and suffering. He ignored the dreams until they became quite graphic and he consulted Vox. Vox accessed Risk's mind and told him he had a psychic link with four other people but Vox didn't know who. Risk then had a dream of Argent being ambushed and abducted. He awoke to find that she had sent Titans Australia a distress call, and they left immediately. There was no trace of her by the time they got to New Zealand, and by this time Risk had collapsed and had a vision of Hot Spot being captured. Sure enough, Hot Spot had tried to contact the Teen Titans before he was captured. Titans Australia travelled to Jump City where Raven and Vox attempted to read Risk's mind, and they discovered that Risk had a psychic link with Argent, Hot Spot, Prysm and Fringe. Information will be added as series progresses. Powers & Abilities Because of the H'San Natall Project, Risk has obtained the following abilities. *'Hyper-Reflexes:' Risk's reaction time is many times greater than the average human being. *'Invulnerability:' Risk is invulnerable to most conventional forms of physical attack. However, attacks that originate from a source whose power levels are greater than his own can cause him injury or even death. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Risk can operate at full capacity for extended periods of time without tiring. He is also physically healthier than a normal human being and his biology can withstand exposure to viruses or poisons. *'Superhuman Strength:' Risk's strength levels are in the superhuman range, many times stronger than that of a normal human being. *'Psychic Link:' Risk possesses a psychic link with all of the alien-human hybrids that were genetically bred by the H'San Natall. Through this link, Risk can perceive the emotional trauma of his peers and can determine, within limited range, where his fellow hybrids are located. Weaknesses Risk is an almost unbeatable hand-to-hand combatant, but he still has weaknesses. * Stomach: Risk is notoriously weak in his stomach. One powerful hit here can render him unable to fight for minutes. * Speed: Because of is huge build, Risk is heavier than the other Titans and therefore slower. * Psychic Link: Although the link can be usefull, it can strike Risk at any time, even during battle. * Long Ranged Attacks: Risk is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, but ranged attacks can throw him off as he can only attack from close up. Equipment * Riskmobile: Risk has trouble keeping up in chases, so he builds the Riskmobile. Quotes None Trivia *Risk is infact part human part alien Category:Titans Australia Category:Heroes Category:Super-strength